


Dying to find the answers

by acloudwithamission



Category: Dance Moms RPF
Genre: F/M, Finding Answers, dance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:23:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5174423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acloudwithamission/pseuds/acloudwithamission
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maddie Ziegler and Mackenzie Ziegler are dancers from Abby Lee's dance company . They and their family are happy together until Mackenzie finds a book under a secret panel in the attic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dying to find the answers

"Hey , Maddie" , says Chloe." Congrats , Abby gave you a solo ". Chloe gves Maddie a big hug. Then, they both hear a loud honk. " Sorry , that's my mom. Got to go. See you tomorrow. Mackenzie , we got to go " says Maddie in one breath. " Bye , Miss Abby " says Mackenzie to Miss Abby. Miss Abby smiles at her then gets back to her work. " You are always Miss Abby's favorite" says Maddie to Mackenzie. " No , I'm not" replies Mackenzie." You're just jealous cause Miss Abby also gave me a solo " . " I am not jealous" , says Maddie while chasing Mackenzie to the car. 

"Hey girls , how was dance class? Was Miss Abby in a good mood? " , ask their mother. " Ya, she was in a really good mood that she gave me and Maddie both a solo" said Mackenzie while looking at Maddie." Well, thats great " said their mom. " But there is a suprise at home " , added their mom.


End file.
